A Visit To Wakanda
by CarVie16
Summary: Takes place after "Captain America: Civil War." Steve and his team settle down in Wakanda to hide from the government. When Natasha comes knocking on their front door, everyone wonders, "What is she doing here?"


**I've been getting a lot of requests for a sequel or continuation to the story, "Practice Date." To be honest, I've been waiting for the premiere of Captain America: Civil War. I was planning to write a post-Civil War story, but after watching it, I had a really tough time thinking of a story, especially after "something I saw". I've been working on my other stories while I think for something. Well, here it is. I really didn't want to do a follow-up to Practice Date, but the flooding requests have forced me to. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Feel free to leave a review after reading.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for "Captain America: Civil War"**

 **Second warning: References to my two previous Avengers stories.**

It has been days since the disappearance of Captain America from the face of the Earth. The last sighting of the super soldier was at The Raft, where he breaks free his team of rebels - Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang. Since the U.S. Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross, and the United Nations know their identities, Steve brought them along on his ride with Bucky to Wakanda, where T'Challa humbly offers them refuge from the law.

As soon as they arrived, Steve took Bucky to the medics, since he is still shaken up from his broken metal arm. After the treatment, Bucky willingly submits himself into another cryogenic sleep, until the medics can find a way to remove HYDRA's trigger words from his brain. While the former sergeant is on ice, Steve and the rest of his team settle in a vacant Wakandan house that T'Challa had fixed up for them.

"I have to admit. Nice digs," started Scott.

"Good thing, too," said Clint. "We're stuck here for a while, so might as well enjoy it."

"I spent years working under the law. Feels weird to be hiding from the law," said Sam.

"Get used to it," said Wanda.

"Hey, what's wrong with our captain?" asked Scott, looking at a stoic super soldier staring out the window.

"Leave him alone, Lang," said Sam. "He's had a hard time these past few days. Let him cool off on his own."

"In that case, I'm gonna go to T'Challa and see if I can get a message to my daughter," said Scott.

"Hey, wait up," interrupted Clint. "I also need to send a message. Laura'll kill me if she found out I was in prison."

Barton and Lang both left the house to find T'Challa.

"I'm, uh, gonna see where they took my wings," said Sam, looking for an excuse to leave.

Before Sam can leave the house, he heard a knock on the door. Sam answers the door and sees a Wakandan servant.

"Is Captain Rogers in here?" he asked.

"Uh, he's not in the mood for visitors right now," said Sam.

"He can tell that to me himself," said a familiar female voice.

Sam looks behind the servant and saw the Black Widow herself.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam. "If you and Stark are taking us to the big house again, you'll have tear down this entire country."

"Relax, bird brain. Stark doesn't know you're here," said Natasha. "I just need to talk to Rogers."

"Wanda," called out Sam.

"Yes?" answered Wanda.

"I think we should both leave the house," said Sam.

"Why?" asked Wanda.

Sam gestures to Romanoff. Looking back and forth between Rogers and the former Russian assassin, Wanda knew what Sam meant. The Falcon and the Scarlet Witch both left the house and let Romanoff inside.

* * *

"Hey, Rogers," greeted Natasha.

Steve turns around and saw the woman who is the very reason he and his team aren't in prison.

"Romanoff," greeted Steve formally.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Natasha.

"Not really," said Steve. "What are you doing here?"

"Ross knew I helped you, so I'm a rebel too," said Natasha.

"Why are you here?" asked Steve.

Natasha reaches behind her back and takes out a familiar-looking object. It was Captain America's shield.

"I don't need it," said Steve. "Stark didn't take that shield from me. I gave it up."

"So what? You're retiring?" questioned Natasha.

"No," said Steve. "The world will always need the Avengers, but these are dark times. The world needs to carry on until the time has come for us to return."

"Steve, did you even ask yourself why I helped you?" asked Natasha.

"All the time," answered Steve.

"This fighting over some stupid pile of papers is ridiculous. I was only on Stark's side because I agreed to sign the accords, but that doesn't mean Ross can boss me into doing something I might regret to someone I care about," said Natasha. "I know how much Bucky means to you."

"I understand," interrupted Steve.

"The accords can make me turn on my own friends, even Clint, but they can never make me turn on you," said Natasha.

"Why? What makes me different?" asked Steve.

"Remember D.C.?" reminded Natasha.

"Always," said Steve.

Natasha gives Steve the shield. "Don't say no, Rogers. This shield isn't government property. It's yours. Why? Howard Stark may have manufactured it, but you turned it into a symbol. You're Captain America."

Steve's lips curved into a smile as he takes the shield from Natasha's hands.

"So, are you staying here?" asked Steve.

"No," replied Natasha. "I'm only visiting."

"But T'Challa can make sure you're never found," said Steve.

"I'd love that, Rogers, but I have business elsewhere," said Natasha. "If it'll make you feel better, I can stay for the night."

"Clint will love that," said Steve.

"Where is he?" asked Natasha.

"Off to tell his family that he's okay," answered Steve.

"Then take me to him now," asked Natasha politely.

* * *

After asking a servant on the whereabouts of Barton, Steve and Natasha find him and Lang with King T'Challa.

"I'll make sure your family knows you're safe," said T'Challa to Barton.

"Thank you," said Clint.

"How 'bout you say hi to them for me?" said someone behind Clint.

The archer turns around and saw his long-time friend, Natasha Romanoff.

"Actually, T'Challa. I think I need to add a little something to that message," said Clint.

"Surprise to see me?" asked Natasha.

"You're not here to arrest us, are you?" quipped Clint.

"If I were, I'd be dressed for the occasion," said Natasha. "Besides, security made me give up my guns."

"If you're here on a friendly note, why bring guns?" questioned Clint.

"Red Room training. Always carry a gun in case of emergencies," said Natasha.

"So, Cap, why is she here?" asked Clint.

"She came to give me back my shield," answered Steve.

"Why ask him?" Natasha asked Clint.

"Cap's always honest," said Clint.

Natasha smiled, amused.

Clint asks Steve, "So, how long will she be here?"

"One night," said Steve.

Natasha tells Clint, "Just be sure to tell the kids that Auntie Nat said hi."

"I'll get right on it," said Clint.

"Wait, where's Lang?" asked Steve. "I thought he was with you."

"He already sent his message," said Clint. "He's getting his suit."

"We'll get to that later," said Natasha. She turns back to Steve. "How 'bout we do some more catching up?"

"I don't mind the company," said Steve.

Steve and Natasha left the building.

"Have fun," said Clint. "But not too much fun."

Natasha looked back at him for the last thing he said.

* * *

The super soldier and the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent did some sight-seeing on the beautiful forests of Wakanda. As they walked, they started talking.

"So, Rogers, did you and Sharon click before you went into hiding?" asked Natasha.

"We never went on a date, but..." Steve paused.

"But what?" asked a curious Natasha. "C'mon, Rogers. We're friends here. You can tell me anything."

"Before we met at the airport, she... I... we kissed," confessed Steve.

"And did you both enjoy it?" asked Natasha, smiling.

Steve didn't speak, but he smiled.

"Something tells me our first date helped," said Natasha.

"I wouldn't say that," said Steve. "I guess the practice kiss helped a little."

"Like I said. Everyone needs practice," said Natasha. "At least you two had a memory to treasure while you're separated from each other."

"She was nice," said Steve.

"And beautiful?" asked Natasha.

"I'd be lying if I said she isn't," replied Steve.

"Your parents would've been proud of the gentleman you are now," said Natasha.

"Yeah, they would," agreed Steve.

"Doesn't it feel weird to you?" asked Natasha. "Being in love with your first love's niece?"

"You're the one who kept trying to set me up with her," reminded Steve.

"I didn't even know she was related to Agent Carter until the funeral," said Natasha. "But you don't have to let that get in the way."

"Sometimes I wonder if Sharon told Peggy that she was babysitting me," said Steve.

"If she did, I'm sure her aunt will also think it's weird. Suspecting her niece in love with her former lover," said Natasha.

Steve lets out a chuckle.

"You've made her proud," said Natasha.

"You agreed to the accords," reminded Steve.

"Like I said, I only did because I thought it was right, but then there I was. Standing in front of a jet, trying to keep you and your best friend from escaping," said Natasha. "I thought to myself, 'Can I really bring myself to hurt someone I care about because of some stupid paper?'"

"You made the right choice," said Steve. "You chose friendship over a simple order."

Natasha smiled. "I know I did. Thanks to you."

"Nat, I want you to be honest with me," said Steve. "When I asked you why you could never hurt me, you said it's because of D.C. Can you be more specific?"

Natasha thought for a moment. Steve just asked her a question that she's having a hard time to answer. He asked her to be truthful, and that was never easy for someone known as the Black Widow. After a long silence, the assassin finally spoke. "Clint may have turned me into a softy who likes to talk about her feelings, but you unlocked a different side in me. One that I thought didn't exist. My good side."

"Clint didn't unlock that?" questioned Steve.

"He unlocked my morality, but that's different from my good side," said Natasha. "Morality is knowing the right and wrong. My good side is, well, how I act. Your moral code really hit me where it hurts, but it's the good kind of pain. You made me open up myself in a way that Clint never did. I always knew I was a human being, but you helped me dive deeper into the true meaning of humanity."

"You sound like I changed your life," said Steve.

"No. You change me," said Natasha. "Clint changed my life, but you changed me."

"And from the sound of it, you like it that I did," said Steve.

"I do," said Natasha. "You turned me into the person that Banner fell in love with."

"I thought you didn't like talking about Banner," said Steve.

"I'm over it," said Natasha. "Don't believe. Then look at me."

Steve did as Natasha said. There was no sorrow on her face and her eyes tell him that she is telling him the truth.

"Why?" asked Steve.

"You don't need to know," said Natasha. "I still miss him, of course, but my feelings for him... they just... vanished."

"He'll be crushed to hear that," said Steve.

"I'll let him tell me himself," said Natasha. "But no matter what happens, I'm still gonna punch him in the face for that little incident."

"You might wake up the Hulk if you do," said Steve, playing along.

"Banner won't let him hurt me," quipped Natasha.

"You better hope," joked Steve.

"So, what's it like here?" asked Natasha.

"It's a nice place," said Steve. "I just wish Bucky could enjoy it."

"Where is he?" asked Natasha.

"On ice. Again," answered Steve. "He thinks it's the best way to protect everyone from himself until his mind-control is cured."

"I didn't need technology to cure me," said Natasha.

"I'm afraid HYDRA did worse," said Steve. "You didn't need trigger words to turn you on."

"What's worse? One who kills because of some words, or one who kills her own will?" questioned Natasha, challenging her ferocity with Bucky's.

"Someone who kills without remorse is dangerous enough," said Steve.

"Always the noble one," complimented Natasha.

* * *

Later that day, Steve had T'Challa set up a place for Natasha to stay for the night. He offered her a place at his team's temporary home, but she told him that she prefers some privacy. She spent the rest of the day catching up with Clint and meeting the Ant-Man, who finally spilled Sam's most embarrassing secret. The time he got his butt kicked by an ant-sized man. Steve's entire team laughed, and Sam felt embarrassed that he took an empty sack and put it over his head.

"I am so going to get you for this," said Sam to Scott.

"Relax, Wilson. It's the past," said Scott.

"No wonder you got captured," joked Natasha.

"I had to help Cap escape," said Sam in his defense.

"Keep telling yourself that," quipped Clint.

While everyone was busy giving Sam a hard time, Steve was in the medics room, checking on his best friend. He knew it was going to take some time for him to come out of the ice, but it partly depresses him to see Bucky having to submit himself to a "chilling" experience. He mentally laughs at that pun in his head.

"Captain, I understand you care about him, but you know this will take time," said T'Challa.

"It just hurts me to see him like this," said Steve.

"Go with your friends, captain. You need to enjoy yourself," said T'Challa.

"Thanks, your majesty," said Steve.

"Please. Call me T'Challa," said the Wakandan king.

Steve smiles at his new friend before leaving the building. When he returned to the house, he finds everyone laughing, except for Sam, whose face is covered.

"Hey, Steve. You missed quite a story," said Wanda.

"And does this story have something to do with why Sam's face is covered?" asked a confused Steve.

"Yup," confirmed Scott.

"Don't tell him," said Sam strictly.

"All you had to do was ask," joked Scott.

Sam takes the sack off his face and glares at Lang, forcing him to stop.

"Anyone else have a story to tell?" asked Natasha.

"Wanda tasted Vision's cooking once," said Clint.

"Barton, don't," pleaded Wanda.

"What's the matter? Too embarrassing?" teased Clint.

"How was his cooking?" asked Scott.

"He's improving," said Wanda. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Maybe how mad Laura will be when Clint comes home?" suggested Natasha.

"Ha ha," responded Clint with sarcasm. "I came back to help a friend."

"Admit it. You miss the game," said Sam.

"Who doesn't," replied Clint, admitting his nostalgia for his days as Hawkeye. "But nothing can compare to family."

"Aren't the Avengers your family?" asked Wanda.

"Who says you can't have an extended family?" joked Clint.

"Your kids should definitely meet Cassie. They'll love each other," suggested Scott.

"I'll think about it," said Clint.

For unknown reasons, Natasha stands up and walks towards Steve.

"Where are you going?" asked Wanda.

"Since we're not making fun of Sam anymore, I'm getting bored," said Natasha. "I'd rather have some alone time with Steve."

"Okay, but make sure there are no security cameras where you're hanging out," joked Clint, recalling the time JARVIS showed him the footage of Steve and Natasha kissing on the escalator.

Natasha rolled her eyes in response, clearly not amused.

"Aren't you gonna tell me to not tell them?" asked Clint.

"No," said Natasha. "If you want to embarrass me, go ahead. I won't mind."

"What's this about security cameras?" asked Wanda.

Clint made a gesture, making everyone lean closer to him. Before Steve and Natasha can exit the door, they heard everyone gasp in shock.

"No way," said Wanda.

"Oh, it happened," said Clint.

"When did that happen?" asked Sam.

"Before Ultron," answered Clint.

"So, he's over her," guessed Sam.

"What makes you think that?" asked Clint.

"Before our little showdown at the airport, he kissed a girl," said Sam.

"Who is she?" asked Scott.

"Her name is Sharon Carter," said Sam. "She is Steve's first lover's niece."

"Wow," reacted Scott. "That's crazy."

"I know, right," said Sam.

"I'm still here," said Steve.

Everyone looks back at Steve and Natasha. Sam, feeling awkward, puts the sack back on his head. When the super soldier and the former assassin left the house, Scott spoke up.

"One question. What exactly is she doing here?" he asked.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that, I'd buy myself a new TV," said Sam.

* * *

The next morning, Natasha was getting set to leave Wakanda. The plane was ready to take her to wherever she wants to go. T'Challa kindly escorts Natasha to the plane, but before she can board it, someone called out her name.

"Natasha." It was America's Golden Boy.

"Come to say goodbye?" asked Natasha.

"Isn't it obvious," replied Steve. "Take care."

"Don't make me shoot you, Captain America," joked Natasha.

Steve just smiled.

"Take care," said Natasha.

"We'll be safe here," said Steve.

"For now," said Natasha. "But I meant take care of your team. They're a bunch of loose cannons."

"Those loose cannons are Avengers," said Steve.

"They certainly are," agreed Natasha. "Oh, and tell Clint I said goodbye."

"No problem," replied Steve.

Natasha turns around and walks towards the plane, but stops halfway. There was a feeling in heart eating her up. Whatever it was, it was telling to turn around. She was still going to leave Wakanda, but she did turn around and walked back to the super soldier. Unexpectedly, she pulls down his face and places his lips on hers. T'Challa felt awkward being around the two of them.

When Natasha parted her lips from Steve's, the super soldier was clearly stunned.

"W-Why?" asked a surprised Steve.

"You don't need to know," said Natasha.

Steve and T'Challa watch as Natasha boards the plane and takes off to parts unknown.

"I really wish you didn't see that," said Steve to the king.

"I agree," replied T'Challa.

 **That's pretty much it. That's the best I can do. If you like it, let me know. If you don't like it, let me know. Just, please, don't ask for a continuation or a sequel. I don't think I can do better than "Practice Date."**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


End file.
